I love you more
by fujoshi101
Summary: RJ and Verne start having a contest of love... FLUFF (kiss and hugs) Made this with love. This is yaoi boyXboy RJxVerne racoonXturtle. Don't like? Don't read. I love this couple. rated T for one little curse word.


_**Love you more**_

A/N: I came up with this fluff after my mom and I was having a huggy time. Our favorite thing to say is "I love you more" so I came up with this super sweet cavity-inducing story. Enjoy!

RJ was sitting on a branch, watching the sunset. He felt completely contempt. It was a month since the great heist at Gladys'. A lot has happend, but the one thing he won't forget is when him and Verne became a couple. That happened two weeks after it all.

_~Flashback~_

_Verne and RJ was walking around the small piece of land, talking._

_"So, what did you do for entertainment before I got here?" RJ asked_

_"We talked and watched the kids and Hammy play."_

_"Wow. That's so boring I died."_

_"Come on, it was fun."_

_"Now it's super fun with me here, right?" The racoon asked, playfully bumping into Verne._

_Verne blushed, rolling his eyes, "Yah, sure it is." _

_"Are you sure?" RJ singsonged, eyeing Verne. "Maybe..." RJ started, leaning closer to the turtle._

_"You like me here more then the others."_

_Verne sucked in a breath, not speaking. RJ could swore he heard Verne say something along the lines of 'I do' under his breath. _

_The racoon smirked, leaning even closer. "I would like to be the father of our family." That made Verne jump, turning toward RJ. He was about to comment before furry lips met his. Within a few seconds, Verne kissed back. They stayed like that for a bit, then separated after about two minutes._

_"S-so... where does this take us?" Verne stuttered._

_~Flashback ends~_

RJ laughed at the memory, Verne has always been so innocent, so child-like. Hell, all of them has, but Verne is the cutest.

The racoon heard a voice behind him, "What are you laughing about, RJ?" Said name turned around to see his lover stand there, awkwardly.

"Just thinking about when we met." RJ lied, smirking.

"Oh yah?" Verne said, walking closer to his other half.

"Yep. You were so uptight!"

The turtle huffed, "Cut me some slack, you came right after hibernation. I was already upset about the hedge."

"You mean 'steve'" RJ chuckled. Verne joined in.

"Yah, that was funny, wasn't it? Like I said, we never seen it before."

RJ stared at Verne, smiling like the racoon he is.

Verne glanced away, "What?"

"Do you know how cute you are?"

Verne blushed, "Do you know that you're the devil?"

RJ pecked his lips, "You love me."

"Maybe." Verne kissed back.

"I love you more."

Verne took this as a challenge, "No, I love you more."

Another peck, "Love you more."

"Love you more." Verne laughed, pushing RJ a bit.

"I love you more then my bag."

"I love you more then my shell."

The racoon smirked, "Well, I love you more then spuddies. And that's more love then anything."

Verne huffed, "I like to think I love YOU more." Another kiss, this time, longer.

"Yah, you just think that." RJ said, chuckling.

They both jumped when they heard a groan from below.

"Well, all of us down here would LOVE it if you two keep it down." Stella yelled.

RJ rubbed his neck, Verne facepalmed, apologizing in union. They could hear half of the fellow animals thank Stella. RJ looked at the sky, noticing the moon overtaking the sky with the stars.

"You know," RJ whispered, pointing at the dots of gas, "This has been my entertainment for a long time."

"And you call my entertainment as boring?"

"Hey, I have my reason." The racoon put his paw down, "The stars kept me company. You see, I was a family of one for a long time. So it got lonely real quick, and at night, I would look at the sky. Then I wouldn't feel lonely." When he looked at Verne, he had a heartbroken look.

"I-if this is another one of your family tricks, that is low." He looked like he could cry.

RJ hugged Verne, "Aw, don't cry, Verne. I was just telling you my feelings." The turtle hugged back.

"And, I'm not lonely anymore."

"That's right, you got us as stars."

"Yep, and," RJ cupped the turtle's face, "you are my brightest star."

Verne smiled, "I love you, RJ."

"I love you more." The racoon placed his furry lips against Vernes once more.

A/N: Well This is my third finished fluff. I'm starting to get a grip on these two. Like and comment... please?! It lets me know you're reading. You're my stars.

P.S: me and my mom don't kiss on the mouth, it's only the 'love you more' thing.


End file.
